


Feeling Good

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: "If you think I'm ready..."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aroberuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/gifts).



"If you think I'm ready..." 

Her words were soft, under her breath, still unsure if _she_ thought she was ready for Lúin. 

When she'd been younger, she'd repeatedly begged to see it and touch it. And then after she'd dream of the day she'd be a great knight wielding it to protect her people. Surely she'd bragged to the others that someday... 

Hopefully, Lúin thought she was ready. 

The lance was comfortable in her hands and it took only a moment to work through her usual beginning routine. 

It felt good. She felt good. 

"Okay, then. I think we're ready."


End file.
